Raise me up
by Lostsoul99
Summary: Anna remembers her father on his death day. Song by josh Gorban you raise me up. Please review. or at least read it.


_Don't own VH CHARACTERS!

* * *

_

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

Anna looked calmly out to the sea as she watched her fathers ashes being thrown out. Her mother and father now both dead. It was just her and her older brother. As the tears softly ran down her cheeks she felt an arm wrap around her protectively.  
"Anna, everything will be fine." Velken whispered to his sister hugging her even more closely.

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

Anna pushed away from Velkan's embrace and shook her head. "NO Velken they won't be! Father is dead as well as Mother, leaving us to fend for ourselves. To defeat Dracula. It's not alright. It'll never be alright. Not until that monster is killed. And I fear that will never happen. Velken looked at his sister and nodded silently. "I will be back at the mansion if you need me Anna." With that he headed back to his horse leaving Anna by the cliff crying. Everyone else figured the princess needed time and went away. It was morning so they knew no vampires would attack her.

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

Anna watched the waves roll by as she sat there in silence weeping tears of pain for her deceased father. As she continued to cry she felt the breeze pick up and a voice called out to her.

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

"Anna." It whispered. Anna looked around her realizing no one was there. As she continued to scan the area an unknown force touched her shoulder and a warmth spread across her when she knew who it was.  
"Father." Anna breathed out. As she said this she remembered everything he taught her. To be strong, never lose hope, and that no matter what, they will always see one another again.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
_

Anna smiled as she thought of her fathers chocolate eyes beaming at her when she made her first kill. They way he smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "That's my Anna. My strong Anna." He said as he rose her on his shoulders with everyone cheering her name.

_am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.  
There is no life, no life without its hunger;_

Anna wiped her eyes as she continued to remember everything her father did for her. When she had a nightmare, he would rush into her room telling her everything would be fine. Tell her the monsters will fight are nothing but a nightmare as well. And all nightmares can be conquered.

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

When something would go wrong he would tell her that life has those times when nothing seems to go right. But with every bad thing, a good thing comes from it.

_But then you come, and I am filled with wonder;  
_

Anna remembered the way he would walk. Tall and proud, that nothing will strike him down without a fight. He walked like a King. When Anna's mother died when she was only four, she remembered him crying. She never saw her father cry. But to see him do so made her realize, that even if he was a king, killed many monsters, and never let anything bother him, so it seemed, he had feelings. When she walked over there to him and hugged him, his beard tickled her head as he just held her there. Almost like he never wanted to let go.

_Sometimes I think, I glimpse eternity.  
_

And when Anna would look into his eyes, she saw power, almost like he was a god. He could never die.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

Anna slowly stood up wiping her tears for the last time.

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
_

The wind howled and her hair blew in the wind wipping around everywhere. He father's presence was stronger all the more. And when she closed her eyes, she saw him.

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

He was smiling at her as tears rolled down his cheeks. She felt the drops fall on her. She opened her eyes to see it raining. Yet, the sun was still out.

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Anna knew it had to be his doing. Letting her know everything would be fine. And her heart sung with hope.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Anna let out a sigh as she turned from the sea. The rain seemed to come down heavier now and Anna smiled. She knew her father would protect her. No matter what.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

"My Anna, my strong Anna." Anna heard the wind whisper in her ear. She smiled and said.  
"I love you Father, and I will not rest until your soul is at peace."

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

With that Anna went home making a vow to defeat Dracula. Make him pay for what he's done to her family. It was her, and her brother now. The last of the Valerious. But it didn't matter. As far as she was concerned, the Valerious's would never truly die, especially one in particular.

_You raise me up... to more than I can be._

* * *

to every father who's taught us to keep on going. HAPPY FATHERS DAY! hope you liked and please review. i accept random people. and if you wanna flame. go right ahead. don't really care. it's a person who bothered to waste there time writing about my story. it's a review to me. dosn't have to be good. ok sry bout that. hope you liked. 


End file.
